Ryan Chappelle
Ryan Chappelle was the Regional Division Director of CTU Los Angeles. Chappelle was killed by Jack Bauer during Day 3 on the order of President David Palmer. Background Information Personal * Wife: Victoria ("Vicky") Chappelle * Son: Ryan Victor Chappelle, Jr. * Daughter: Caitlin Keller Chappelle * Daughter: Christine Temple Chappelle * Brother Education * Master of Business Administration, Wharton * Bachelor of Science, Government, New York University Work Experience * CTU - Regional District Director, Los Angeles Office * Regional Administrator, Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 * Assistant Regional Administrator, Operation Farmhouse, 1997 * Deputy Director of Administration, Central Intelligence Agency * Assistant to the Deputy Director of Administration, Central Intelligence Agency Operation Hell Gate Ryan Chappelle was the Administrative Director at CTU Los Angeles during the Hell Gate mission. He coordinated operations between Los Angeles and New York with plenty of help from Nina Myers. Day 1 Chappelle was later brought into CTU Los Angeles from Division Command after Jack Bauer returned from rescuing his family. Jack was under investigation as it was believed that he had tried to assassinate then-Senator David Palmer, so Chappelle decided to isolate him. Chappelle tried to get Jack thrown in jail, but Senator Palmer came to CTU to talk to Jack, discovered he was innocent, and got him reinstated through the end of the day. Chappelle's "by the book" method meant that he made many enemies inside CTU who felt that they had to bend the rules in order to achieve their objectives. Day 2 After the death of George Mason during Day 2, Chappelle came into CTU Los Angeles and named Tony Almeida the new Acting Special Agent In Charge of CTU. Chappelle's orders were to direct CTU's resources to plan a military assault on 3 nations who were believed to have funded a nuclear weapon to explode in Los Angeles. Jack believed that the evidence which supported this was fake and went rogue to try and prove it. Chappelle, believing the evidence to be genuine, ignored Jack's investigation and ordered all CTU personnel to focus on the impending war between the United States and the nations that had allegedly funded the nuclear bomb's dispersal. Tony decided that Jack may be right and decided to help him. To do this, however, he had to get Michelle Dessler to drug Chappelle and hide him. When the Deputy Director, Brad Hammond, could not contact Chappelle, he and his officers came to CTU looking for him. Tony and Michelle were arrested and held for questioning. Chappelle received orders to help Jack because it was believed his lead was for real. Chappelle had to trust Tony and Michelle, and was forced to release them in return for information on Jack's location. At the end of the day, Chappelle decided to give Tony permanent command of CTU Los Angeles. 24: The Game Chappelle showed up during 24: The Game in order to help CTU with the terrorist threat. He inadvertently triggered an EMP while he was interrogating Joseph Sin-Chung, which allowed Peter Madsen and Sid Wilson to attack CTU. Later, he wanted to reprimand Jack Bauer, but Jack talked him out of it. He also attempted to send Chase Edmunds back to CTU Washington but Jack convinced him to let him help with the pursuit of the terrorists. 24 Stories Chappelle was largely responsible for coordinating the response to the hostage crisis at the Hotel Long Beach, although it is unclear why he was at CTU Los Angeles or what position he held. Day 3 After Tony Almeida was shot in the neck during Day 3, Chappelle was called in to take command of CTU. Chappelle decided to try and capture Jack Bauer before he could deliver Ramon Salazar to terrorists in Las Nieves, a town in Northern Mexico. It was later revealed that this was part of a plan to recover a deadly virus. Later in Day 3, Chappelle decided to relieve Chloe O'Brian of duty because she broke procedure by bringing a baby into CTU. He was forced to reinstate her temporarily though, when a computer virus activated by Nina Myers threatened to shut down CTU's firewalls. After that, Chappelle followed the lead of a bank transaction in hopes of locating Stephen Saunders, the mastermind behind the bio-terrorist attack. Saunders was holding the US government hostage with the threat of releasing vials of the deadly Cordilla virus into the general population. Saunders discovered Chappelle's investigation and ordered President Palmer to have Chappelle executed. When a plan to capture Saunders failed, the President was forced to order Jack Bauer to Confirmed Kills by Jack Bauer kill Chappelle.Jack shot and killed him in a train yard. Memorable quotes * Ryan Chappelle: Chloe's a pain in the ass! * Ryan Chappelle: Let me make something clear: I'd like nothing more than to hang you as a traitor and watch you jerk until you're dead. But I'm a realist. * Ryan Chappelle: Talk to me, you son of a bitch! *'Jack Bauer': Ryan, is there anyone you wanna talk to? *'Ryan Chappelle': What do you mean? To say goodbye? *'Jack Bauer': To say whatever you have to... *'Ryan Chappelle': I have a brother I haven't spoken to in years. I don't have that many friends - just the people at work. So no, there's no one. * Ryan Chappelle: There's no way around this, right Jack? We don't have any outs here. * Jack Bauer: Not that I can see. * Ryan Chappelle: Wait! All right. Let me do this myself. At least give me... the dignity of-of taking m-my own life; that's something you can do. * Jack Bauer: No, Ryan, I can't do that. * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, you can! You were right back at CTU to put me under watch. I wasn't going out for a cigarette, I was trying to bolt. But I know this has to happen now. * Jack Bauer: I can't take that chance. * Ryan Chappelle: I'm giving you my word, Jack. I won't run, I swear. I-I-I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I'm not gonna run. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I was responsible for the deaths of all those people. You gotta believe me. Background information and notes * Although he did not appear until Day 1 1:00pm-2:00pm, Chappelle was first mentioned in the pilot episode. * Chappelle's email address was seen on screen as chappelle@hq.cal.gov. * Paul Schulze appeared as a body in Day 3 7:00am-8:00am. He did not talk but he was still credited. This makes his episode count 24. * Chappelle's death was marked by the use of a silent clock at the end of the episode. This is only the third use of the silent clock. Additionally, there was no split screen preceding the end of the episode, and Chapelle is the only character not in the main cast to be so honored. Appearances Before Day 1 * Operation Hell Gate Day 1 Day 2 After Day 2 * 24: The Game * 24 Stories Day 3 * Uncredited; voice only Sources * The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle, Ryan Chappelle,Ryan